Lies Beyond Hatred
by camnz
Summary: Lucius is consumed with hatred for a young mudblood. One Shot. Dark.


Lies Beyond Hatred

Lucius entered Flourish and Botts late in the afternoon to pick up the first edition book that had been ordered especially for him. It was a tome he had been seeking for a while and it would complete his collection of Russian magical traditions. He wasn't particularly interested in the topic but it was his duty to complete the collection that had been started by his grandfather.

It had been three years since the fall of the Dark Lord. His fall had been damaging to the family's reputation, but he knew full well it was only temporary. Wealth and power always wins out in the end. It was the hay day of the liberals, but it was only fleeting. The people did not want change when it came down to it. People might have been shocked with the Dark Lord's brutality, and Lucius admitted that his tactics were a bit extreme, but even so, the underlying support had always been there. At the moment, people were over-reacting and letting the liberals have their day. But it was fleeting, change always was.

Lucius still enjoyed the fear he saw in people's faces when they saw his coming. They would cross the street to avoid him and he revelled in his notoriety. They were right to fear him. He particularly liked that people avoided talking to him. His current standing alleviated him of the onerous task of having to charm people. That duty now fell to his son.

Some people looked his way as the tinkle of the door bell chimed, concern showing in their faces as they saw who it was. He walked purposefully over to the line for the counter. The witch last in line suddenly remembered something she had forgot and fled, leaving two people in line. Perhaps he could frighten them into deserting their posts too. Unfortunately they hadn't seen him. The man in front was engaging with the shop keeper, while the girl behind him was waiting patiently.

He recognised the bushy hair in front of him. He'd know that hair anywhere, standing there in her muggle clothes. A beige skirt in soft kind of soft cloth and a white shirt with the sleeves rollup up over her elbows, draping off her tiny shoulders.

He watched her curves as she stood there, eager to purchase whatever books she had selected. Her backside suggested by the drape of the skirt, finishing at her knees to reveal shapely legs, which had obviously soaked up the summer sun as they were the colour of ginger biscuits.

Lucius wore his black robes irrespective of the warm temperature outside. He didn't feel comfortable in anything else. He avoided the sun. His skin did not like it. He hated her for being a sun lover. Probably frolicking around on a beach, revealing herself inappropriately as muggles liked to do.

He hated her. Probably more than anyone alive. The mudblood whore. Completely unaware of her sickening repulsiveness. With her undiluted faith in the world. It made his stomach heave in disgust. More than anything, he wanted to ruin that faith. He wanted to destroy her.

There she stood, mere centimetres away from him. Within reach. His fingers itched to snake around her neck and squeeze the soft skin. For everything she had taken. His only friend, who chose her over him. First he lost him to the Evans bitch. Then he had given his life to save this filthy whore. With everything he was, he couldn't understand why he had chosen them over him.

Lucius had been shocked when Severus deserted the cause for the Evans girl even when she had chosen to give herself to someone else. Lucius always knew that he never really completely got his friend back. There was always the barrier between them caused by the mudblood's death. Lucius hoped his friend's grief would pass but it never did.

When the war started again, Lucius could see Snape working against them and it broke his heart over and over again. All for this little whore standing in front of him and he just couldn't understand. She was steppeing forward in the queue as the man finished his business.

Lucius wanted to grab her and shove her down on all fours. Rip her clothes apart and fuck her until she screamed for mercy. Pound all his rage and pain and loneliness into the unworthy bitch. Completely tear her apart, let the fear and pain fight with the undoubted ecstasy of having his cock. Leave her sobbing on the floor crying, humiliated and confused. Ruin her so completely no one could ever have her again. All while the shocked onlookers stood and gawped.

Lucius clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. The urge to wind his fingers around the bushy hair and yank her back was tingling along his fingers. But he refused to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. He had his duty to see to. He was not allowed to give that away for the sake of a filthy mudblood.

A shot of excitement pulsed through his body as she stepped back and stepped on his toes. He welcomed the pain, while she turned around.

"I'm so sorry." She said and put her hands on his arms to steady him from some imaginary imbalance she'd cause. "I'm so clumsy, I hope you're not hurt, Mr. Malfoy."

The touch disgusted him, it burned through the cloth.

"Think nothing off it." He said in his most haughty voice, joined by a terse superior smile that an imbecile would not confuse for genuine.

But it didn't affect her at all. She smiled and turned to walk out the door. Lucius watch her as she stepped out the door and decided on what to do next with her wonderful day and bright future.

What goaded him more than anything was that she couldn't be bothered to expend the energy to hate him back. Feeling nothing for him while his hate consumed him completely.


End file.
